


Fox Wedding

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sasuke, Platonic Soulmates, SasuSaku Month 2019, Soul Bond, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: The spirits demand the union between the fox and his human soulmate.For the Sasusaku month day 10: Fox weeding





	Fox Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sasusaku month day 10: Fox weeding
> 
> Sakura and Naruto are platonic soulmates, Sasuke is mostly a good sport about it.

The forest is beautiful in this time of the year, the flowers are in full bloom, the river moving in a fluent, soothing caudal. Feeding life to the place.

Even at night, playful, floating lights dance around them in a unprecedented display of supernatural forces coming into the mortals’ world.

Sasuke can’t get the grim scowl off his handsome face.

“I’m your husband,” states the man, allowing no room to disagreement.

“I know, dear.” Smiles Sakura in return, her pretty face accentuated by light makeup and her now longer hair adorned with wild flowers.

She didn’t have flowers in her hair for their weeding.

“I married you in front of people,” He insists. “the idiot was my best man.”

They married in spring, under the sakura trees, Ino was her maid of honour, Kakashi stood alongside Sasuke, Sakura wore a red dress with the Uchiha fan embroidered in her back at the reception after and Sasuke cried a little.

“I know dear.” Placates she, once again.

“Then tell me, wife.” His voice grows cold. “Why are you marrying Naruto right now?”

“You brought us here, told us the spiritual world was upset.” She answers him as if he was an idiot. “You helped us to contact the spirits.”

“It still bothers me.” Mutters the Uchiha. “Is it too much to ask? For my wife to be faithful?”

“It’s not cheating Sasuke-kun, we won’t even kiss.” She stresses, “it will be a symbolic bond between the Kyuubi’s host and his soulmate.”

“I’m your soulmate.” Pouts Sasuke stubbornly.

The worst thing is that he brought this on himself.

He noticed on his travels around The Land of Fire that the crops were wilting, the waters weren’t running, the rivers were drying off and the animals were dying off starvation.

A thorough investigation lead him to a forest deep in the centre of the country. A place still not touched by human hands. There, the spirits spoke to his soul. Told him to bring the host of the Fox spirit alongside his lady of the spring.

Sasuke knew immediately they were taking about Sakura and Naruto.

Apparently the spirits were upset about the war, about the tailed beasts, creatures of the spiritual world, being used as weapons for the mortals’ conflict.

They wanted peace between the two worlds.

“The foxes’ host will marry his soulmate here. In our territory.” Boomed the unnatural voice of the forest, manifesting in thousands of atmospheric ghost lights dancing around them. “Then there will be peace.”

Sasuke still can’t believe it.

He objectively knows that Naruto’s and Sakura’s soul bond is a siblings bond. That the link they built in his absence is a strong a beautiful relationship cemented in trust and a deep love for each other.

Sakura quite literally held Naruto’s heart in the palm of her hand.

He still hates the idea.

Hates seeing his wife holding his best friend’s hand as the lights of the forest engulf them. Hates the sight of the forest blooming with life as if celebrating their union.

Hates seeing their chakra merge into a deep red hue, in perfect harmony.

Naruto and Sakura may be soulmates, their bond may be sacred in the eyes of the spirits that bring life to the world.

But he loves Sakura, even if their souls aren’t one and the same.

Their feelings are connected by their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
